Scarlet Rose
by Italian Rose
Summary: Mix together a beautiful upper class lady w pirate blood & Jack Sparrow & you're bound to get action and romance on the open seas. JOC WE On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca stood out on the balcony of her room. She wore her favorite red dress. It was starting to get worn but she wore it anyway. Her father did not like the dress. He did not approve of her wearing it out of the house. But she wore it as often as possible. She smiled as she thought about the conversations she had had with her father about the dress.

Then the events of the past week crossed her mind and her face fell. She had found out how her mother had been killed. A pirate tried to rape her and the same pirate had killed her father and then tried to kill her.

She was living with the Turner's for the time. Her father left her their house but she didn't want to go back. She didn't think she could handle it just yet.

She walked to the railing of the balcony the room and leaned over. Her high heels clattering on the stone. She refused to wear a corset with this dress but she was still light headed and dizzy. She leaned far out over the railing.

From the room right next door Captain Sparrow heard the clatter of heels on stone. He got out of bed and walked down the hall to the room next to his. The door was ajar. He pushed it open quietly. He saw Rebecca out on the balcony. She had her hands resting ever so lightly on the rail and she was leaning far over. Quietly, Jack walked across the room. He didn't want to scare her and make her fall.

As she leaned over the rail she thought _'What do I have left to live for? Mother was killed by pirates. Father was killed by a pirate. Now I am all alone. I should just end this horrible life now and take the burden off Will and Elizabeth.' _

Suddenly Rebecca felt strong hands around her waist. She let go of the railing and spun around stepping backwards. She saw it was Captain Sparrow there. As she stepped back her heel caught on the hem of her dress. She slipped and fell back onto the railing. She gasped as her back collided with the rail and she almost went over. But Jack reached out and pulled her back. She started shaking. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his shoulder. She started crying. She didn't cry when her mother died, she hadn't understood. When her father died she had been in shock and had cried, but hadn't really sobbed at the funeral. But when she almost fell off the balcony to her death she finally lost it.

Jack ran his fingers through Rebecca's long auburn hair. She started to calm down. She stepped back and whipped her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

"I'm sorry Captain, for the way I acted earlier. It was not your fault my mother died." She said.

"But, love, it was me crew."

"Still, I was out of line. I apologize, Captain. And thank you for saving my life. Both times."

He gave her one of his lopsided smiles showing off a few gold teeth. His smile faded and his eyes got concerned.

"What in yer life could make ye think 'bout endin' yer life," he asked.

Rebecca looked into the pirate's chocolate brown eyes.

"What made you think I wanted to end my life," she asked.

"Ye was leanin' way over tha' edge. An' all tha's happened to ya. And when ye started cryin' jus' now."

Rebecca looked down.

"I did," she said "My mother was murdered by pirates. My father was murdered by a pirate. A pirate tried to rape me, then a pirate saves me. The same pirate comes back and kills my father then attempts it again and to kill me and I get my life saved by a pirate. Do you have any idea how odd this is? How confused I feel?" He smiled again.

"Aye, love, I do. I was the pirate tha' saved ya."

Rebecca smiled but she looked sad. Jack stepped forward and pulled Rebecca close to him. He put his hands on her back and pulled her tight against him. Rebecca was surprised and became tense. But as the Captain held her she relaxed. She rested her head against his shoulder. She then realized that his shirt was all unbuttoned. Her face grew hot as she felt his strong, sun tanned chest against her cheek.

Jack stepped back. He put his hands on Rebecca's shoulders and asked

"Are ye alrigh' now?"

"Yes, Captain. Thank you."

He smiled.

"I'm righ' nex' door if ya need me."

He walked out. Rebecca got into her night gown and into bed. She sat there thinking. She felt very confused. She hated pirates yet she'd been saved by one. She thought _'Of course it has to be my luck I get saved by the most handsome pirate in the Caribbean.'_ She fell asleep that night. Dreams of her father and mother dieing plagued her sleep. She heard her father.

"_Becky, fight. You must live. And when I'm gone do what you want with your life. That was your mother's wish. Be free. Don't let you status hold you back. Sail. Go to the sea. It is in your blood. I love you, Rebecca. Your mother did, too. Don't ever forget that." Those were her father's last words. She saw her father starting to give in. He'd had a sword run through his stomach by the pirate. The pirate walked in and laughed mercilessly. _

_Rebecca said "Daddy, no don't leave me." _

_She was grabbed around the waist from behind. She screamed. The pirate continued to laugh. Rebecca struggled against him. She broke free and ran from the room. The corset and long dress restricted her but she still out ran the fat pirate. She ran into a room. She locked the door knowing it wouldn't hold. She ran to the other side of the room. Standing on her tip toes she pulled one of the swords off the wall. She turned around and the door flew open. The pirate laughed when he saw the small, young woman holding the sword. In two minutes time the pirate had a bloody X on his chest. Rebecca knew how to use a sword, somewhat. In one minute though the pirate had Rebecca gagged and was pulling her from the room. She heard a voice. _

"_Let the lady go."_

_After what seemed forever she was released and she ran for her father. He lay dead in a pool of his own blood on the floor. Rebecca screamed. _

She woke up suddenly, screaming, in a cold sweat. She was sitting straight up in bed. Suddenly her door flew open and Captain Sparrow came in. He rushed over to her and asked

"What's wrong, love?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I saw my father being killed and my mother. And… and I saw it all all over again. And… and … Oh Jack!"

She started crying and shaking all over. Jack sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, the door flew open again and Will came in. He saw Jack holding Rebecca. Her hair was wild and falling in her face. Her face was flushed and shone with sweat. The shoulders of her night gown were falling off, her covers thrown back and the bottom of her nightgown was near her knee.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Will exclaimed.

Jack stood up and turned around. He saw the confused, stunned look on Will's face. He looked back at Rebecca and saw what Will saw. He walked over to Will.

Will whispered "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I know what it looks like but it's not. She woke up screamin'. She saw her parents diein'. I heard her screamin'. And I thought it was that pirate come back. I wasn't doin' nothin' but comfortin' her."

Will looked at him then at Rebecca who was still shaking. He gave Jack a look.

Jack said "I swear on pain of death tha' I won' do anythin' bad to 'er while she's grievin'."

Will said "Fine. But I will hold you to that."

"Aye."

Will turned and left the room. Jack closed the door. As that was happening Rebecca became aware of what she looked like. She pushed the sleeves back up on her night gown as Jack turned back around. He walked back up to the bed. He leaned down and pulled the covers back up over Rebecca and sat down facing her in a chair next to the bed.

He asked "You want ta tell me 'bout it, love?"

She sat staring at the covers.

She said quietly "You already know everything. You were there."

"Aye. I was there. I understand wha' happened to ya. Ya wan' ta tell me what is botherin' ya?"

She was silent for a moment.

"I heard my father's last words," she said. "He told me what my mother wanted for me. He… he told me that I needed to fight and survive. And when he was gone I should do what I wanted with my life. He actually told me not to let my upper class status get in my way. He said that my mother wanted me to be fee. And that I should go to the sea and sail and it was in my blood."

She paused and looked up at Jack.

"I also heard the pirate say he would come back for me and would finish what he started."

Her eyes glistened. Jack leaned forward and brushed her long hair out of her face.

"Well, 'e won' be hurtin' you tonigh', love. I'm gonna stay righ' 'ere with you. Now, you should get some sleep, Rebecca."

She lay down and pulled the covers closer to her.

She said "Becky."

Jack asked "What?"

"Please Captain, call me Becky."

Jack smiled

"Sure Becky."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly. Jack sat in the chair with his feet up on the bed. He watched Becky sleeping. She was beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair with a tint of red. She rarely wore it down. It was always pulled back into a ponytail, like earlier that night. At the moment it was in a loose ponytail that was falling out and strands hung over her face. She had long dark eyelashes over dark brown eyes. If you looked into her eyes you could see the dark ring around the brown part of her eye. Her eyes were searching. In a conversation if you met her eyes you would feel as if she were looking into your very soul and reading your thoughts. She was good at hiding her emotions. This past week was an exception but Becky could keep her emotions out of her eyes as well as her face. It was extremely difficult to read her expressions and her thoughts.

Jack fell asleep in the chair. He slept but was just asleep enough to get rest yet be awake instantly if someone came in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca woke to sun in her eyes the next morning. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She saw Jack asleep in the chair with his hat pulled down over his eyes. Rebecca sat up and stood next to the bed. She took a step forward but her foot slipped on the wooden floor. She gasped as she fell toward the ground. But she didn't hit the ground. She felt two strong arms pull her back up.

When her feet hit the floor she turned around to see Jack standing behind her with a grin on his face.

She said "Thank you Captain Sparrow."

He gave her a small bow.

"Ye should get dressed, love."

She nodded and he left. Becky put on one of her fancier dresses. She put her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. She checked herself in the mirror.

She opened the door and stepped into the hall. Captain Jack was waiting outside her door.

He said "May I escort you downstairs?"

He held out his arm for her. She took his arm.

"Yes Captain you may."

He led her downstairs and to the dining room. As they walked Jack thought _'She always uses my title. Except last night when she had the nightmare, then she called me Jack.'_

In the dinning room Jack pulled out a chair for Becky. She sat down and he pushed her in and sat across from her. They sat in silence. Becky looked at her hands in her lap. Jack sat back in the chair and looked across at Becky.

Becky could feel the Captain's eyes on her. She blushed pink. A small smile was on her lips.

Jack noticed that Becky's face turned pink and the trace of a smile graced her lips. He smiled knowing it was because she could feel him watching her.

He asked "Love, what are you smilin' at?"

Her eyes got big and she looked up at him with pink cheeks. He gave her a smile.

"Oh. Uh…n-nothing."

He gave her a puzzled look but still with a knowing smile on his lips and in his eyes. She suddenly realized that he knew what she was smiling at. She looked him in the eyes and asked "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to, Mr. Sparrow?" _'Damn, spoke too soon.'_

"_Captain_ Sparrow, love. And I ask questions I already know the answer to ta see if someone is lyin' and if they are, how good they are at it."

As he said this he stared into Becky's searching eyes.

"And ye, love, are not very good at lyin'."

She became very frustrated at the grin playing on the pirate's lips. In a very soft voice she said "Fine. Then what was I smiling at?"

He leaned back in his chair, again and said "Ye were smilin' at the fact tha' the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was watching ye from across the table."

Becky instantly hid the small surprise from her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him. Just then Will and Elizabeth walked in. They had heard the whole conversation. As they walked in the heard Becky say "You have the biggest ego in the world Mr. Sparrow." Jack shot her a golden grin and corrected her.

"Captain, love, Captain."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said "Good morning, you two."

Becky shot Jack one last look and her face changed instantly.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Will."

Will looked between Jack and Becky and remembered last night.

"Did you sleep okay last night, Becky," he asked.

"Yes, Will. The _Captain_ here was kind enough to stay with me last night."

Will raised his eyebrow at Jack, who shrugged and said "She was scared of tha' pirate comin' back. So I stayed there."

He caught the look on Will's and Elizabeth's faces and put his hands up saying "I was in the chair next to her bed the whole night. I didn't break me promise."

After a moment of tense silence Becky said loudly "Well. I'm starving."

Elizabeth said "Yes, let's eat."

The meal went by without any arguments. The day went by fairly peacefully. The next morning was sunny and beautiful as always. Becky was forced to wear a corset because she was leaving the house. She walked out the door and down the long drive. She pushed the gate open and started walking. A man walked past her. He was dressed very nicely. Becky thought he was probably a rich merchant. But something was very familiar about him. She heard him ask "Rebecca?"

She turned around. She looked into his eyes. She asked "Thomas?"

"Yes."

"Oh my."

She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her.

"I set sail for here as soon as I got the letter," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Come. Let's go inside."

Hand in hand they went back up to the Turner's house. As they entered the house one of the maids came up to Rebecca. Becky said "Jeni would you mind finding Will and Lizzie and Jack please. Have them come down to the parlor."

"Yes Mi…Becky."

Becky smiled at the correction. She had insisted that Jeni called her by her nickname. She hated being called 'Miss Rebecca'. Jeni curtsied and left to find everyone. She led Thomas to the parlor. They sat down on one of the sofas.

Becky said "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"As have I."

Elizabeth and Will entered the parlor followed by Jack. Becky and Thomas stood. Will walked over and the two men shook hands. Will said "Thomas, how good to see you again."

Elizabeth said "Yes it has been much too long."

Thomas took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it gently.

He said "It is wonderful to see you all again."

Becky said "Thomas, this is Captain Sparrow. The man who saved my life."

She motioned to Jack who was standing a few steps away. He stepped forward when Becky motioned to him. He put on a smile and shook Thomas's hand.

He said "Nice ta meet ya, mate."

Thomas looked at his attire and then at Becky. She said simply "He's a pirate."

Like that was all that needed to be said and it explained everything. Which it pretty much did. They all sat in the parlor and got caught up on all that had happened in the past six months since Thomas had set sail on one of his trips. He was a merchant sailor and he was wealthy. He had also been courting Becky before he left. When the topic came up Jack stood. He bowed to the women and excused himself. He left the house and went into the port to get supplies.

Jack had decided that they were leaving in the morning. He went back to the house that afternoon. He went up to his room and closed the door. Half an hour after Jack went to his room there was a knock on his door. It was shy and quiet so he figured it was Elizabeth.

"Come in," he called from the bed where he laid sprawled out. The door opened quietly and closed. He didn't look up. He asked "What?"

The voice that answered was a woman but not Elizabeth.

"I wanted to talk."

Jack raised his head off the bed and looked at Becky. She stood in front of the door. Her hands were clasped in front of her. Jack sat up on the edge of his bed.

He asked "'bout what?"

Becky looked down at her hands.

"I'm… I wanted to say that I am sorry. I kind of ignored you earlier today when Thomas came. I was a little caught up in the moment. I haven't seen him in six months. And… well… It was just nice to have something good from my old life back again." She paused. "I also wanted to thank you. I would not be here if it weren't for you. I owe you my life. And I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

She looked up at him. Jack looked into her dark brown eyes. His eyes roamed over her body. He stood up and walked over to her. He stood right in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head against the door behind her. He looked down at her. He thought to himself _'She could do without a corset, she's very pale. She's beautiful. But I can't have her. She is upper class and I'm a pirate.'_

Becky's breathe quickened. She put her hands up on Jack's chest. Jack's eyes widened when she reacted to him. Her hands slid up to his shoulders then into his hair. She twisted his dreadlocks around her fingers. Jack leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He smelled of hard work, the sea, and rum.

He whispered in her ear "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Her eyes opened. Her cheeks turned pink. She had never been kissed. She shook her head. Jack smirked.

"Well I can fix that."

He leaned close and kissed her. He moved his hands down around her waist. Becky wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack pulled away but still held her waist. Her breathing was fast. She looked into his chocolate, kohl lined eyes. A sad look crossed her eyes. Jack caught it just as she pushed it away. He cocked his head to the side.

He asked "What is it, love?"

"You're leaving and I can't ever do this with you again."

He gave her a questioning look wondering if it was the same reason he had thought of. "You're a pirate captain. And I'm an upper class so-called lady. You would be hung." Becky's face fell. She turned and opened the door. She looked back at Jack.

She said "Thank you for everything you have done for me. I shall never forget it."

She left and closed the door gently behind her. She ran to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried.

That evening at dinner, Jack was not there. Will told Becky that he was finalizing everything before he left at sunrise the next morning. Through out the meal Becky was quiet. She went to bed early planning to wake before sunrise. Jeni came in and helped her out of her dress and corset. She got into bed. That night she dreamed of Jack leaving and never seeing him again and not getting to see him off.

Becky woke the next day before the sun rose. She put on her favorite red dress. She tied her hair in the scarlet ribbon she always wore. She smiled as she tied it around her ponytail. Jack had called her Scarlet. He gave her the nickname the day after they met because of the ribbon she wore.

Becky slipped through her door and down the hall. She carried her shoes so she wouldn't make noise. She crept out the front door and down the drive. When she was through the gate she slipped her shoes on and ran down the streets. There was no one around in Port Royal at this hour. She was thankful for that. Becky ran down to the docks. She ran along the beach until she came to a cove. She turned into the cove and followed the beach all the way back. In a crevasse at the back sat the large, beautiful, black ship _The Black Pearl_. Becky smiled as she came towards it. She could see Jack at the helm giving orders to prepare for their voyage. Mr. Gibbs was on the beach when Becky reached the ship. She smiled to him. He smiled and nodded. Becky walked up the gangplank. She looked about the deck. She walked to the helm, climbed the steps and walked toward Jack. She hesitated.

She said "Captain Sparrow."

He looked up, a little surprised to see her.

He said "Hello Rebecca."

Becky grimaced. She could tell he was a little angry and hurt. She took a deep breath.

"I wanted to say good bye to you before you left."

She looked into his eyes. They were cold and hard. Becky closed her eyes to hold back the tears of pain. She opened her eyes and looked back into the pirate captain's. She said "Good luck on your voyage. And good bye Captain Sparrow."

She turned and walked off the ship onto the beach. She turned back to watch them set sail. The gangplank was hauled in. She heard the orders shouted across the deck. The ship pulled away from the dock. As it headed out toward the open sea Becky sank to her knees in the sand and cried. She loved Captain Jack Sparrow but she knew she could never have him to hold.

On the _Pearl_ Jack turned back to see Becky sink to her knees and bury her head in her hands. He turned back to the horizon. He had feelings for this woman but he knew he could never have her. Yet she teased him so much in just ten minutes yesterday. In those ten minutes he had felt as if he could hold her the rest of his life. These thoughts would torture the pirate captain for the next five years of his life.

Becky watched _The Black Pearl_ sail away into the ever brightening horizon taking with her all Becky's hopes and her dreams of being free.

When the _Pearl_ disappeared across the horizon Becky stood and made her way back to the Turner's house. She went back into her room and pulled out her clothes. She got out of her dress and wore just her under dress. Jeni came in and helped her dress. She didn't pull the corset as tight as usual. Jeni pulled the dress over Becky's head and laced it up in the back. She brushed Becky's hair into a bun. Becky went down stairs for breakfast. She put on a happy face but stayed quiet.

Later that morning there was a knock on the door. Henry answered it and ushered in the guest. He led him to the parlor. The he went and found Becky.

"Miss Becky, there is some one here to see you. He is in the parlor."

"Thank you Henry."

Becky headed to the parlor. She opened the doors to find Commodore Norrington. He stood and bowed and kissed Becky's hand. Becky sat in one of the chairs. The Commodore took a seat across from her.

He said "I have come to speak with you about your future. In your father's will he stated that if something should happen to him I was to be your guardian. And, if it was not already done, I was to find you a husband."

Becky looked at him in a state of slight shock. She managed to say "Alright."

Norrington said "The first man I thought of was your friend Thomas. He has also asked permission to court you. I gave him my permission as your guardian. He shall be here tonight at about five o'clock."

The Commodore stood. Becky stood as well. Norrington bowed and kissed Becky's hand. Becky managed to say "Thank you Commodore."

He nodded and left.

The next three weeks went by slowly, dully and in a sort of haze for Becky. Lying in her bed one night, trying to sleep, a plan started to formulate. The next morning Becky went back to her house. She went to her father's study and went through all his papers. She read his journal which told her all she needed to know.

Her grandfather on her mother's side had been a pirate as well as her great-grandfather on her father's side.

She pulled a couple books off the shelf and took them back to the Turner's with her. The rest of that day and the next two days she spent reading through her father's and mother's books on pirates. She went through all their papers and documents about their families. By the end of the week she had all the information she needed. The next week she went down to the docks and booked passage on a ship heading to Tortuga, under the name of Scarlet. She started packing her things. She packed a few dresses. Her favorite red dress. A few of her prized possessions. Such as the necklace her grandfather had given her when she was a child. It was a dark red heart with a silver hook, imbedded with four diamonds, holding it on to a black velvet string. He had called it 'The Heart of the Horizon' because the color was that of the sun rising at dawn just as it comes over the horizon out on the Caribbean Sea. She took a few other things. Things that were her mother's and her father's. She also took a few books. Two on pirates, one of Shakespeare, one of medicine and one of maps. When she was finished there was still a little room left in the trunk. She took a bag from the locked drawer in her father's desk. It jingled with coins as she placed it in the trunk. She took two of the swords off the walls and one pistol. She also placed them in her trunk. She was finally ready.

She sat at her father's desk and wrote out a letter to the servants of her house telling them to look after the house and take good care of it. She wrote out another letter to Will and Elizabeth thanking them for everything and explaining what she was doing and why. She also left them some money and asked them to keep a casual eye her house. She also explained what she had told her servants.

The night finally came. Thomas came over. It was working exactly how it was supposed to. Until Thomas asked to speak with her alone, away from Will and Elizabeth. He said "Rebecca, you are a fine woman and I have known you for a long time and well… Rebecca will you be my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Y'all! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! This is my first PotC fic and first fanfic. Updates might not be all that consistent but I will try to get each chapter up as soon as I can. I'm still tryin' to figure out how to work so things might end up a little crazy at times and I apologize in advance. Enough of my rambling. Please Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the things you recognize from PotC. **

Becky stared at him.

She finally said "I can't Thomas. I am in love with another man and it wouldn't be fair to you."

Becky walked back into the room and saw Norrington with Will and Elizabeth. Thomas came in and said "Maybe you didn't understand me. You will be my wife."

Becky spun around. She glared at him. Her eyes as hard as steel.

She whispered in a deadly voice "I will not marry a man I do not love. I will not be forced to marry anyone."

She turned on her heel and left the room. As she left the house she left her letter on the table in the hall in plain view addressed to Elizabeth and Will. She walked back to her house. She left the letter on the table addressed to all the servants. She pulled her trunk to the door. In five minutes the man came and loaded it into his trap. Becky climbed in and he took her to the docks. Her trunk was loaded on to the ship and she boarded.

They set sail the next morning heading to the pirate island of Tortuga. In three days of smooth sailing they docked in Tortuga. Becky's trunk was taken to one of the nicer inns and left in her room. She went into town. It was still day time so the whores and drunks weren't out yet. Becky had a lot of work to do.

She went down to the dock. She found a some what respectable man who was trying, with no luck, to sell his ship. From the dock Becky looked over the ship. It was, oddly, the same size and type of ship as the Black Pearl. Becky approached the man.

She asked "How much would you like for the ship?"

He gave her the price. She haggled with him for a bit. Finally he gave in. Becky gave him the pouch of money and boarded the ship. She walked through it. It could use some work. It looked as if it had not been used in several weeks. It would defiantly need new sails. They would have to be made and would be expensive. The ships body would be black. After reading the pirate books she knew she had to have a unique ship. The red sails would set it apart. It would be rechristened _The Crimson Rose_.

Becky went into town. She found a semi-respectable looking shop to buy her sails from. They would be ready in three weeks because they needed to be died several times to make the color stay. Becky paid the man half the money. He would get the rest when she picked up the sails. She left the shop and went in search of a place to buy clothes. She couldn't be a pirate captain in a dress and heels. She was sized and then spent an hour trying on the different clothes.

She found a very low cut, long sleeved, white shirt. A pair of tight black pants. She also found a black corset, for affect not for necessity, to go on the outside of her shirt. A pair of tight black pants. She bought a pair of black heeled boots that came nearly to her knees. She bought a red bandana to tie her long hair out of her face. Becky left the shop with an armful of boxes. She went to her room at the inn and changed into her new pirate attire. She tied the bandana around her head. Looking in the small mirror in her room she painted her lips red and smudged a little kohl around her dark eyes.

She opened her trunk and pulled out the bag with her money in it. She counted it. She wouldn't have enough to hire a team to clean up her ship or to buy supplies needed to set sail. She needed a job. She went down to the bar she was living above. She found the owner wiping down the bar and stacking the bar for business that would come in about two hours.

She asked "Are you in need of a waitress by any chance?"

"Yes, I could use one. Ya interested?"

"Aye. But it will only be for a couple months or so. 'Til I can get everything ready to sail."

The owner said "Aye. Ya ever waited before?"

"No. I just ran away from Port Royal. I was going to be forced to marry some merchant. Not my idea of happiness."

"So, you're upper class?"

Becky chuckled. "I was. The only people who are going to be happy about me being here are my late parents, my friends and the man who saved my life, a famous… or I should say infamous pirate captain. And now I'm a waitress. A lot can happen in a month and a half."

The owner smiled. They spent the next two hours going over how to waitress. Becky got the hang of it pretty quickly. The owner warned her that the men who came in would be drunk and would try to seduce her. She was prepared. When she was little her mother had told her stories of the pirate island of Tortuga.

Half an hour before business Becky went back to her room. She slipped a dagger into her boot. She went back down to the bar and opened the door. Within ten minutes men started to come in. She waited on them. Nobody was that bad, yet. She knew that in an hour they would be drunk and would be all over her.

After two hours Becky had a break, every one seemed to have their drinks. She stood by the bar with another waitress.

The waitress asked "You new here?"

"Aye. I'm just here for a couple months or so," Becky said "'Til I can get my ship fixed up and a crew."

"So you're a pirate."

"I suppose you could say that."

The waitress smiled and nodded. She held out her hand and said "The name's Virginia. You can call me Gina."

Becky shook her hand and said "My real name is Rebecca. Nickname is Becky. But as a pirate it's Scarlet."

Gina smiled "Great Scarlet."

Becky smiled. In the next few months Gina and Scarlet became close friends. Gina knew of Captain Sparrow. During the lulls in serving they would talk. Becky would tell Gina of her life as an upper class lady and Gina would tell Becky of her life as a waitress in Tortuga. After three months Becky had saved enough money to buy supplies and her ship was ready to sail. She had a crew and was ready to leave the filthy, drunkenness of Tortuga.

Up in her room at the inn Becky was packing the last of her things. She had bought a few more clothes, a new pistol, a new sword and a new silver bladed dagger. She closed and latched her trunk. She stood and looked around the room. Becky looked at herself in the full length mirror. She thought _'I am now Captain Scarlet.'_ Miss Rebecca Katalina Lily Fazio was hidden deep down inside her. That part of her started to disappear the day she met Captain Jack Sparrow.

She took her trunk down stairs and took it to her ship. Scarlet walked back to the inn looking around Tortuga during the day for the last time. She smiled to herself. It was a foul, disgusting town but it and been her home and savior for the last three months.

An idea came to her as she walked through the door of the bar. She ran to find Gina. She was in the back room getting ready for the day.

She yelled "Gina! Gina! Come 'ere!"

Gina turned thinking something was wrong. Scarlet slid to a stop in front of her.

"You've sailed before, right?" Scarlet gasped.

"Y-eah."

"You hate Tortuga, right?"

"Yeah. Scarlet what are you getting' at?"

"Come with me. Sail with me. Get out of Tortuga. See the ocean and horizon."

Gina looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"But where would I go?"

"You'd be part of me crew. If ya don't mind taking orders from me. And we are pirates, so we pillage, pilfer and ransack and kill if we have to."

Gina smiled and said "I think I can do that."

Scarlet grinned. "Pack your things. You can barrow a sword and pistol 'til we can buy or pillage a good one for you."

Gina ran home to pack her trunk. She was finally leaving this filthy island. She knew she'd be back but on her own free will, to pick up supplies and for the rest of the crew's pleasure.

Scarlet took Gina's trunk to the ship while Gina went to tell her boss she was leaving with Scarlet. He was slightly disappointed that he was loosing two of his best waitresses but he knew they'd be back. He wished them good luck and farewell.

Gina went down to the docks. She immediately found the _Crimson Rose_. It was a grand ship with a black body and scarlet sails. The words '_The Crimson Rose_' were written in large, red letters on the side of the ship. Gina let out a gasp as she climbed the gangplank onto the deck. Scarlet came down from the helm and met Gina.

"Come," she said "I'll show you where you are going to be living."

She led her down to the crews' quarters. Scarlet gave Gina the hammock in the corner a little ways from the rest of the crew.

They went back up on deck after Gina had changed and had a sword, pistol and dagger. Scarlet called out the orders.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n" echoed around the deck.

Scarlet walked up to the helm as Gina went with the crew to prepare to set sail. In twenty minutes they were ready.

"Hoist the anchor!" Scarlet yelled.

The anchor lifted and Scarlet turned the wheel to steer them out to the bay. The ship turned to face the horizon.

Gina looked up from her spot at the main mast to the helm. Captain Scarlet stood there, her hands on the wheel. The necklace she wore sparkled in the sun. Her long hair was tied into a braid at the back of her head and tied with her scarlet ribbon.

Scarlet looked back at the island port. She had a flashback _'She turned back to watch them set sail. The gangplank was hauled in. She heard the orders shouted across the deck. The ship pulled away from the dock. As it headed out toward the open sea Becky sank to her knees in the sand and cried. She loved Captain Jack Sparrow but she knew she could never have him to hold.'_ Scarlet turned back to the horizon. They sailed out of the bay.

In the next five years Scarlet and her crew became one of the most well-known and feared pirate crews in the Caribbean.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a semi filler chapter. It sort of explains who Scarlet becomes as a pirate. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this! Cookies to all of you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! If I owned Johnny Depp… well let's not go there:)**

What baffled most people about Captain Scarlet was that no one knew where she came from. All anyone knew was that she most likely was born or raised in England or on one of the British Isles because of her accent.

When most spoke of Captain Scarlet and the _Crimson Rose_ they referred it to Captain Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_.

Most people also didn't realize that Captain Scarlet was a woman and not a man's surname. It wasn't that Captain Scarlet was cruel and utterly heartless that made her one of the most feared pirates, it was that she always won. Most theorized that it was because everyone underestimated her abilities. When they saw she was a woman they would let their guard loose and she would strike hard and swift. She was an accomplished swordsman, was a deadly accurate shot with a pistol, and could throw a punch like any man.

Scarlet's first mate was a woman as well and they ran the ship better than any other. Her crew would never even contemplate mutiny. They would brag about how lucky they were and how rich they were whenever they came back to Tortuga.

Captain Sparrow visited Tortuga often. He heard a lot about this Captain Scarlet. When he first heard about the Captain he thought it was a man. When he heard the first story about the captain he made fun of her.

He said to the pirate telling the story "This captain sounds a lot like a woman I knew. She was a kind person but she was a pirate at heart."

The pirate looked at the captain and said "Captain Scarlet is a woman. The only woman pirate captain in the Caribbean. But she's a damn good pirate."

After that encounter Jack thought often about this Captain Scarlet. She sounded just like the young lady he left behind in Port Royal crying on the beach. He thought about her everyday. It had almost broken his black heart in two the day he sailed away from Port Royal and left that beautiful young girl alone after loosing her father.

Out on the open sea Scarlet felt at home. She missed Will and Elizabeth and even Port Royal occasionally. But the sea was her haven and home.

At the moment she was sailing toward the horizon, not a speck of land in sight. The sun was just over the horizon and it was still red. The sky was shades of orange, gold, pink, purple and blue.

Jack was sailing toward the red sun. On the horizon was the silhouette of a ship. He couldn't see any details of the ship because of the way he was coming up on it. He took out his spyglass. He could see someone swing down from the rigging and run up to the helm. He couldn't see anything about the person besides the fact that they were rather small for a pirate. He could tell it was a pirate ship because it didn't have that many carvings on it like the Royal Navy ships and merchant ships. He yelled his orders out to his crew. He would see who this mysterious pirate was.

On the _Crimson Rose_ Scarlet swung down from the rigging at the watchman's call of 'Sail Ho!' She ran to the helm and picked up her spyglass. She looked out to the ship coming up behind them. She cursed.

"God damn you Jack Sparrow!"

She then turned to her crew.

"Bring the ship about!" she yelled. "Turn her starboard to face the _Black Pearl_!"

The crew complied yet they were confused. The _Black Pearl_ was another pirate ship. They didn't argue with their Captain. They rationalized that she knew the captain of the _Pearl_. And, by her reaction, she was angry with him.

As the Pearl neared the other ship Jack could see the details of the ship. The sails were crimson red, the hull was black. The ship turned perpendicular to the _Pearl_. As Jack pulled next to it he saw the large, curved red writing on the side-_The Crimson Rose_. Jack smirked. He called the orders to stay on the _Pearl_. He was going aboard by himself. He heard the anchor of the _Crimson Rose_ drop.

He yelled "Let go the anchor!"

He heard the chain sliding and heard the splash as it hit the water.

He grabbed a rope and swung to the other ship. He dropped onto the deck. He looked around at the crew. He looked up at the click of heels. A woman dressed in tight, black pants, a white low necked shirt, with a black corset on the outside marched toward him. She had a scarlet ribbon tied in her long brown hair. She also had on knee high, black heeled boots. He could see the sword and pistol at her side. She marched up to him. She looked angry. Her dark brown, kohl-lined eyes flashed.

He said "'Ello love."

She said "You arrogant ass."

She pulled her arm back and punched him in the nose. He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. He pulled his hands away when he got his balance back. There was a little blood dripping from his nose onto his hands.

She suddenly yelled "Why the bloody hell did you leave me?"

Jack looked at her, confused.

"Wha'?"

Scarlet said "Oh yeah. Why would you remember me? You just left me on that God forsaken island! But no, you shouldn't remember me."

Sarcasm dripped from her every word. She glared at Jack. And if looks could kill, Jack would have been dead and buried. He still looked confused. Scarlet's blood was almost boiling. She yelled in frustration.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow!"

Before she could insult him further in front of both crews he grabbed her around the waist. He grabbed the rope he'd used to come over. Scarlet yelled and attempted to get out of his firm grasp on her waist. He hoisted her up and put her over his shoulder. She screamed. He swung over to the _Black Pearl_.

Scarlet yelled "Put me down you insufferable ass!"

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Just click the little purplish button in the corner and leave your comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I've had a bit of writer's block for the past couple weeks. I would like to add that this story does not have any thing from Dead Man's Chest (though it was a brilliant film :) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC,it belongs to Disney.**

**Now without further ado... (Drum roll please) Chapter Five!**

Jack smirked.

"As ye wish, love."

He dropped her down on the deck. She stumbled back and fell to the hard wooden deck. She let out a gasp as she hit the deck.

"Ow. What the bloody hell was that for!"

"You, ma dear, punched me in the nose."

"And ye, _Captain_, left me all alone in Port Royal. Ya deserved it!"

Jack leaned down and pulled Scarlet to her feet. He practically dragged her to the Captain's Cabin. He pushed her in front of him into the cabin and closed the door behind him. Scarlet spun around to face Jack as the door closed. He turned to her.

He said "Okay love. Who are ye? And when did I supposedly leave ye in Port Royal?"

Despite his cool exterior Jack's mind was racing. _'Could this be the girl I left in Port Royal five years ago? The stories make it possible. She even kind of looks like her.'_

"Me name used ta be Rebecca Fazio. Ya left me in Port Royal five years ago. A pirate had attempted to rape me and you rescued me. The same pirate came back and killed my father and attempted to kidnap me. You, again, saved me. After that I stayed with Will and Elizabeth Turner. You were staying there too. I was about to attempt to jump off the balcony when you, yet again, rescued me. A friend of mine, Thomas, came back and you decided to leave. Before you left I came to apologize for ignoring you when Thomas was there. You kissed me and I ran out of the room. You left the next morning at sunrise. I came to the cove to say goodbye to you. You were angry and looked hurt. I watched you sail away leaving me alone in Port Royal with a broken heart."

Jack was speechless for a moment.

He finally asked "Becky?"

"I was. It's now Captain Scarlet."

This pissed off pirate captain was the women Jack Sparrow had left on the beach five years ago.

He said "When did ye become a pirate, love?"

"I'm not yer love Sparrow. I became a pirate a month after ya left. I learned that my grandfather and my great-grandfather were both pirates. I booked passage to Tortuga under the name of Scarlet. The bloody nickname you gave me. The day you left Norrington came and told me that in my father's will he appointed James my guardian and he was to find me a husband. He chose Thomas. Everything went fine 'til Thomas proposed and then when I declined because I was in love with another man he told me that I would marry him. I told him no and that I would never marry someone that I didn't love. I left leaving a letter explaining everything to Elizabeth and Will. I knew Will would understand if Lizzie didn't. After three months in Tortuga I sailed out. I haven't been back to Port Royal in five years. I've only heard from Will and Lizzie twice since then."

Jack looked over the pirate lass before him, finally getting to take in the full picture. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a low neckline. A black corset covered most of the shirt. Tight black pants covered her legs and tucked into knee-high, black, heeled boots. A red sash was tied around her small waist. Jack could see the grip of a pistol tucked into the sash. Her compass hung from the black leather belt around her sash. Her sword and knife were in their sheaths on her belt.

Her hands rested on her hips. She had a blood red stone on a silver band on her left hand and an emerald stone set in silver on her right hand. Several bangles encircled her wrists.

Jack's eyes traveled up Scarlet's body to her neck. He noticed the red stone hanging from the black string around her neck. It was deep red and shaped like a heart. The hook it hung on was silver and encrusted with four diamonds.

Her auburn hair was tied back at the back of her head. It was tied with a scarlet red ribbon. Scarlet's lips were painted a deep red and her dark brown eyes were circled with kohl.

After a tense moment of silence Jack finally asked "Why'd ya become a pirate, love?"

"Again Sparrow, Iain't not yer love. I became a pirate because I needed freedom. I needed to get away from Port Royal and all the goddamn memories that place holds."

Scarlet shot a glare at Jack. She continued.

"If I left Port Royal there was less of a chance of having to see you again. You visited Will and Lizzie often and I couldn't handle having to see you there again. So I left."

Jack stared at Scarlet. He started hesitantly "Love…"

Scarlet snapped.

"Damn it Sparrow! I am not yer love!"

Suddenly Jack reached out and grabbed Scarlet's wrist. He spun her around and pinned her to the wall that had just been behind him. He gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Scarlet looked up at Jack, surprised.

He said "Ye tortured me. The day before I left was the most painful day of me life. I knew I couldn't have ye yet ya tempted me. Ye were upper class and I'm a pirate. Like ye said that day, I'd be hung."

Scarlet, recovering from the shock of being pinned to the wall, glared up into Jack's dark eyes.

She whispered "I could hurt ya right now, Jack. And it wouldn't be a punch in the nose."

Jack's eyes grew wide when he realized what, exactly, Scarlet was implying.

Seeing his reaction Scarlet said "Now let go of me before I 'ave to hurt you."

When he didn't move to release her she said "Ya seem ta forget Jack, I'm a pirate. And a well known and feared one at that. Just because ya knew what I used to be doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Now let go of me."

Jack finally released his firm grip on Scarlet's wrists. She brought her arms down and rubbed her wrists.

"Why the hell'd ya do tha'?"

Scarlet looked up and made eye contact with Jack. Instead of answering her question he said "I can't loose ya again, Scarlet."

Suddenly, Jack didn't look like a pirate to Scarlet anymore.

Jack put his hands on Scarlet's hips and gently pulled her forward. Leaning down he brought his lips to hers in a (dare I say it) gentle kiss. Scarlet closed her eyes and instinctively wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack stepped forward pushing Scarlet's back against the cabin wall. The kiss became passionate.

When the need for air became too much the two broke apart. Scarlet laid her head against Jack's strong chest.

Jack whispered "I'm not lettin' ye go again."

Scarlet looked up, shocked. That was not something she ever thought she'd hear a pirate say. Especially not in that context.

Jack said "Now let's get ye back ta yer grand ship afore yer crew try ta kill me fer kidnappin' their cap'n."

Before Jack opened the door, to lead Scarlet out of the cabin, she turned to him. Standing on her tip toes she kissed Jack lightly on the lips. Dropping back to her feet she turned and opened the door walking out into the hot Caribbean sun.

She walked to the side of the _Pearl_ and took one of the ropes. She climbed onto the rail and swung from the _Pearl_ over to the _Rose_. She landed gracefully on the black wooden deck. She turned to her crew and shouted "Make ready to set sail!" "Aye Cap'n!" echoed across the ship.

The sails were set and the crew started to haul in the anchor.

Scarlet heard the shout ring across the _Pearl_.

"Sail Ho!"

Scarlet spun around to look at the _Pearl_. Jack stood at the helm, spyglass in hand. He was looking across the _Crimson Rose_ to the horizon behind it. Scarlet spun on her heel to see a ship coming towards them from the east.

Scarlet yelled "Load the cannons! Prepare for battle!"

Scarlet took the steps up to the helm two at a time.

Jack called "Who is it!"

Scarlet turned to face him.

"It's yer bloody, goddamn friend the bloody Commodore Norrington!"

**A/N: Little bit of a cliffhanger! I hope y'all liked it. Please tell me what you think by clickin' that purplish button below and sendin' a review! Please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 'ello all. 'ere is the next chapter. Lots of excitement and action 'ere:) I hope y'all like it.**

**And now… (drum roll please) Chapter 6!**

Jack smirked.

He called "Let's 'ave some fun shall we!"

"Do not fire 'til my command!"

Scarlet went to the rail closest to the _Pearl_. She called over to Jack.

"Sail around in front of us and as soon as Norrington is next to the _Rose_ you come around on his other side!"

An evil grin spread across Scarlet's face.

She said "We'll catch him in the 'cross fire'!"

The _Pearl_ maneuvered so it was perpendicular to the _Rose's_ bow.

The _Courageous_ sailed toward the two ships.

Scarlet yelled, "Run up the colors!"

The crewman called "What colors Cap'n?"

Scarlet looked over at the _Pearl_ then out to the _Courageous_. Smirking she called "The Jolly Rodger!"

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!"

The black flag was raised. Upon it was a white skull. Beneath the skull's chin was a cutlass and a pistol.

Gina came up to the helm. She asked "What's the plan Cap'n?"

Scarlet smirked "Catch them Navy boys in a cross fire."

"So that's what's put ya in such a fine mood."

"That among…other things."

Gina nodded knowing exactly what Scarlet was talking about; Jack Sparrow. Gina grinned as Scarlet called to the crew.

"Prepare to board and man the guns! She ain't goin' down without a fight!"

The same commands were heard echoing across the _Black Pearl_ in front of the _Crimson Rose_.

As the _Courageous_ drew close it fired off a few cannons. All of which fell short of the two pirate ships. Jack and Scarlet took these as warning shots but another volley came. And again they fell short.

Scarlet yelled to her crew "Fire one volley!"

One round of cannon balls collided with the hull of the Royal Navy ship.

The _Courageous_ pulled right in next to the _Crimson Rose_. Scarlet called "Bring 'em to their knees boys!"

This was Scarlet's way of saying 'fire at will' and to bring the enemy to surrender without sinking them. This phrase also scared the Navy sailors when they heard that command coming from the feared captain's lips.

At this command Jack brought the _Black Pearl_ around to the other side of the _Courageous_. The _Pearl_ fired a volley at the _Courageous_, careful not to hit the _Rose_.

Scarlet gave the order to board when there was sufficient chaos aboard the Navy ship. The hooks were thrown to the rails of the _Courageous_. The crew started fighting the Navy men.

Scarlet had Gina stay aboard and take care of the _Rose_ if she should be taken. Scarlet knew Norrington. He'd take them alive to prosecute them in front of all of Port Royal.

The battle ceased. Scarlet's men held the Navy sailors at cutlass and pistol point.

Scarlet swung from the _Crimson Rose_ over to the _Courageous_. She landed walking, her boots resounding off the quiet deck as she made her way over to the Commodore. As she came up to him she said "Commodore Norrington." She stopped in front of him. Scarlet continued "What possibly made you so stupid as to go after two pirate ships sitting side by side? And even more, two of the most famous pirate ships in the Caribbean." Norrington glared at her. Amusement danced across Scarlet's face. She said in mock thoughtfulness "I don't think we'll kill ya. Port Royal needs their Commodore after all. And, who knows, your charge might just come back. It's a terrible shame she disappeared on you."

Scarlet smirked. She called "Johnny!"

"Aye Cap'n." The blonde pirate came forward.

"Put some holes in the Commodore's sails."

From the other side of the _Courageous_ Jack called "Gibbs, take two and loose their cannons."

"Aye, Aye Cap'n."

During this moment Norrington did some quick thinking. Grabbing Scarlet he pulled her arms behind her back and held her in front of him.

He said "Alright Rebecca. Tell them to leave and you all live another day."

"You'll pay for this," she growled.

Scarlet called "Hold it!"

Johnny stopped midway up the rigging.

She said "Johnny forget what I said. All o' ya get back to the _Rose_! Jack get outta 'ere before he tries ta hang ya again! Gina! Take care o' her!"

Norrington pulled Scarlet back. He called "This is your only chance. Leave now and you will be spared today."

Every pirate there looked at Scarlet.

She yelled "Get outta 'ere ya scallywags!"

They all, reluctantly, did as she commanded. The two black ships pulled away from the Royal Navy ship. Norrington called "Set sail!"

He took Scarlet's sword and the gun tucked into her sash. He also took the knife that was in the sheath on her hip. He let go of her when the _Courageous_ had sailed a fair distance from the pirate ships.

He stood in front of Scarlet. He said "So we meet again. You're not escaping this."

The look on Norrington's face was one Becky had never seen before. It was almost maniacal.

Scarlet looked him in the eyes defiantly and said "Watch me."

He came to stand behind her and said "You have no weapons. What are you without a weapon and a crew to back you up?"

Scarlet hissed "The best pirate you'll never have the pleasure of hanging."

She attempted to turn to hit him but he caught her arm and painfully yanked it up behind her. She hissed in pain. He let go of her and came back to stand in front of her. He glared at her. She put her hand behind her back and grasped the handle of her gun that was tucked in the back of her pants.

Norrington said "You are nothing."

She screamed "You are a pathetic, worthless ass!"

She pulled the gun out and fired. There was a bang and a puff of smoke.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Either way, please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, _friendly_ criticism is appreciated. I would like two or more reviews before I update again. Please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 'ello all. I am SO sorry for the long delay. School has just been CRAZY and I'm just getting over the worst case of writer's block. I apologize most profusely and humbly!**

**Just so there is less confusion, part way through this chapter it switches to a different view; it's kind of like Jack's view of the last events, kinda like a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, especially not PotC :( and I am not making any money by writing this.**

**And now, ladies, gentlemen, children and pirates… (drum roll) Chapter 7!!**

A yell cut through the air as the bullet collided with the target. Norrington stumbled back, his hand going up to cover the wound. The soldiers rushed forward. Three going to Norrington and two to Scarlet. One of the men grabbed her gun and the other grabbed her arms and put a pair of irons on her wrists.

With his hand over his arm, Norrington came toward Scarlet.

"You will do as you are told so that I am not forced to kill you and explain to Mrs. Turner why you died," he continued "You are coming back with us to Port Royal where you will be taken to the Turner's. You will attend the up coming ball and become a lady again. In time you will also marry. Do I make myself clear?"

Glaring, Scarlet retorted "So this is all for Lizzie? Let me guess, the Turner's are planning a ball and you happened to overhear Lizzie say somethin' about wantin' to talk to Rebecca. So you decided to get her. Is that it? What'd ya think, ye could win 'er back? I got news for ya, James, she's married and in love with Will. And unless they both die they ain't leavin' each other. So this whole thing ain't gonna get ya anywhere, mate."

The look that crossed James' face told Scarlet that she had hit the nail on the head, hard.

James just said "Lock her in the brig."

With that Scarlet was dragged down the steps and tossed into the cell. Sitting against the wall of the ship Scarlet sighed. She thought _'This is going to be a very long voyage.' _

**JPOV**

Jack stood at the helm of the _Pearl_ watching as Gibbs went to drop the _Courageous'_ cannons overboard. One of Scarlet's crew was climbing the rigging to cut up the sails.

Suddenly he heard Scarlet yell "Hold it!"

He turned to look at her. He was shocked at what he saw. Scarlet had her arms pulled behind her by the Commodore. She looked like she had only an hour earlier when she had punched Jack in the nose, absolutely furious.

She yelled "Johnny forget what I said." Looking around at her crew she said "All o' you get back to the _Rose_."

Jack started toward the rails below the upper deck. Scarlet looked at him and yelled "Jack, get outta 'ere before he tries ta hang ya again!"

He stopped, their eyes locked for a second. He couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let him. She broke eye contact and called to her first mate "Gina! Take care o' her!"

Norrington called out "This is your only chance. Leave now and you will be spared today."

Every one turned to look at Scarlet.

She yelled "Get outta 'ere ya scallywags!"

Jack pulled the _Pearl_ away and watched as Gina did the same with the _Rose_. The _Courageous_ pulled away.

Before it was out of range Jack heard a female scream "You are a pathetic, worthless ass!"

He then heard a gun shot. He immediately picked up his spyglass. He saw the deck of the Navy ship. He saw Scarlet standing with a smoking pistol held in front of her. Moving slightly Jack saw Norrington stumbling backwards with his hand over his upper arm.

Jack laughed in spite of the situation. Scarlet had shot the Commodore with the spare pistol she kept. Jack had wanted to do that for a while.

As the _Courageous_ got farther away Jack knew there was no rescuing Scarlet by attacking the ship. No, they had to plan this.

Jack maneuvered the _Black Pearl_ back next to the _Crimson Rose_. He then swung across and climbed the steps to the helm. He stood next to the first mate who looked shocked.

Jack said "We need ta talk."

He didn't know how much Becky had told her crew about herself and didn't want to mess things up.

Gina led him down to the Captain's cabin. She turned to look at Captain Sparrow.

She said "I don' get why he took jus' her."

Jack asked "How much do ye know abou' Scarlet?"

Gina explained. She knew almost everything.

Jack said "There's a motive behind it. We 'ave ta rescue 'er."

Gina looked at the Captain.

"Go against the Code?"

Jack smirked slightly.

"As me crew says, there more actual guidelines."

Gina nodded.

The two created a plan. They would head to Tortuga to pick up supplies. Then head out to Port Royal. The two ships would slip into the hidden cove. Captain Sparrow would make his way into town and to the Turner's. Jack would find out what happened to Scarlet and they would go from there.

The two ships set a course for Tortuga.

**Regular POV**

Scarlet sat in the iron barred cell on the _Courageous_. She stared at the cell opposite her through the bars that made up the door. She knew there was no escaping the commodore here. She also knew that there was little chance that Sparrow or Virginia were going to rescue her. If they were going to they would have done it already. The _Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean and the _Crimson Rose_ was the close second.

Scarlet turned her head to look at the cell directly next to her. She thought _'Damn it! Every thing was working. I almost had Captain Sparrow back. I was just gonna give Gina and Jack the bearings and go with Jack to that island, get that treasure and then go back to Port Royal to see Lizzie and Will. Well, I'll get to see them now. Not exactly the reunion I had planned. Bloody Commodore.'_ A smile spread across her red lips at the fresh memory of the bullet ripping into Norrington's arm.

The next week dragged by for Scarlet. She was confined to the cell except when she was let out to walk the deck, under close watch, for a half hour each day. She was given two meals a day that were typical of Navy sailor rations.

One positive aspect of her time on the Navy ship was that she was reunited with a boy she knew from childhood. The two children had become close friends during their passage from England. They had stayed close as they grew up. When Rebecca's mother died her father made a desperate attempt to make her a lady, if only to help keep her mind off of her mother's death. The two friends lost contact. Andrew recounted his life and his experience in the Navy. It was not a real shock for Rebecca that Andrew had joined the Navy. He had been fascinated with the sailors when the two had made the journey from England to Port Royal. Andrew had been somewhat surprised when Rebecca had told him that she was a pirate because he knew that it had been pirates that had killed her mother. He was astounded that Rebecca was Scarlet though he saw where Scarlet's personality came from Rebecca's.

Andrew had secretly informed Rebecca about the Commodore. It appeared that James had changed drastically since Rebecca had left. He had become stricter and his moods shifted far too fast to be healthy. He also seemed somewhat depressed at times.

Scarlet realized that James' behavior change was probably because of her. She had never told him why she left or even the fact that she left. He probably thought she had been kidnapped by that pirate that had attempted it before. Scarlet was sure he was angry with her for becoming a pirate, his greatest enemy. And to be found with his arch enemy probably only made the situation worse.

Scarlet awoke to commotion above deck. Judging by the length of time they'd been at sea, she figured they must be preparing to dock in Port Royal. Norrington, accompanied by two soldiers, unlocked Scarlet's cell. The guards placed a pair of irons around her wrists. Gripping her arm, Norrington escorted Scarlet up onto the deck and off the _Courageous_. When they reached the street running past the docks, Norrington guided Scarlet into a waiting carriage.

Scarlet stared out the window as the carriage made its way through town up to the Turner's home. Memories of her life before becoming a pirate flashed before Scarlet's eyes as the familiar town passed by the window.

**A/N: This story is not compliant with Dead Man's Chest or At World's End.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I apologize once again for the long delay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all. Ok I am so sincerely sorry for the tremendously long delay. I realize it has been over a year and a half since my last update. I think I had the worst case of writer's block known to human kind. And for a long time this got put on the back burner b/c of school. I apologize again for the horrible delay. So enough of my excuses and babbling…**

**Disclaimer: I'm a college student of course I don't own anything.**

**Now without further ado….Chapter 8**

The carriage rocked to a halt. Norrington leaned forward and unlocked the shackles on Scarlet's wrists. He opened the door and stepped out. Putting his hand on Scarlet's back he guided her up the steps to the house the carriage had stopped in front of. Scarlet looked up at the door and immediately recognized it. They were at the Turner's.

Norrington stepped forward and knocked on the wooden door. It opened a few moments later and Henry greeted them and ushered them inside to the parlor.

Standing in the parlor Scarlet heard Henry speaking down the hall.

"Mrs. Turner. Commodore Norrington and a young woman are here to see you and Mr. Turner."

"Thank you, Henry. I will get Will and we will be right in."

She heard heels retreat down the hall and a moment later Henry reappeared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner will be with you shortly."

Norrington thanked the butler. The two were alone for a minute and Scarlet could feel James' gaze burning into the back of her head. She ignored him not wanting to start a fight right in front of the Turner's.

The tap of feet down the hall outside the parlor made Scarlet look up. The door opened and Will and Elizabeth stepped through. Both their eyes were immediately drawn to Scarlet. Elizabeth gasped and Will blinked. Suddenly Elizabeth dashed forward and threw her arms around Scarlet who instantly reciprocated the action.

"Oh Rebecca! We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you all as well."

Will walked forward and hugged her as well as soon and Elizabeth had released her.

"How long are you staying, Becky?" Elizabeth asked.

Scarlet glanced at Norrington. Then replied,

"A while."

"Well come on. We'll get you a room upstairs and get you something to eat. I'm sure you are hungry. Come with us James."

"Thank you Elizabeth but I must be getting back to my ship. We came here as soon as we docked so I must get back to oversee unloading and get back to the fort."

"Ok if you must. Thank you for bringing Becky here."

"My pleasure." He then bowed slightly and left the parlor. Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the front door close. Elizabeth caught that and as they headed down the hallway toward the kitchen she asked

"What was that for?"

Scarlet let out a dry chuckle.

"I am not exactly here on my own free will, Lizzie."

At the confused look on both Lizzie and Will's faces Scarlet continued.

"Dear Commodore Norrington kidnapped me from my ship and forced me to come back here. It was either I came with him or he killed or captured my crew and the _Black Pearl_'s." They sat down at the table in the kitchen and Becky took a piece of warm bread that Will offered her.

"The _Black Pearl_? So you've seen Jack?"

"Yes Will. I managed to avoid him and James for five years and as my luck would have it I run into both of them on the same day out in the middle of the sea."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

Becky sighed, "I was sailing into the sun rise about a week ago and one of my crewmen spotted a ship coming up on us from behind. I got my glass and saw it was the _Pearl_. It pulled up alongside and we both dropped anchor. Jack came aboard and I lost my temper when he didn't realize who I was. I…uh… punched him in the nose." A short laugh escaped Will. Becky glanced at him in question.

"You're probably the first woman to punch him. Most slap him across the face."

"Oh. Well I punched him right in the nose, got a little blood too. Anyway he grabs me then and swings back to the Pearl and just drops me on the deck. I asked him what the bloody hell that was for and he says it was because I punched him in the nose so I said that was because he left me in Port Royal with a broken heart. Now here is where he grabbed me and hauled me into his cabin. He asked who I was and I explained it all. I went back to my ship and I was going to get it ready to sail and give Jack the bearings to get to the island that I was headed for. I was planning on sailing back here to Port Royal to visit you but as my luck would have it Jack spotted another ship coming up on us. Sure enough it was Norrington on the _Courageous_. We caught them in between the two ships in a crossfire, it was brilliant. Anyway, I boarded and Norrington put the pieces together and grabbed me. He told my crew and Jack's that if they left now they'd be spared that day. I practically had to force them to leave. When they finally did, well you know me, I fought back. James had taken my pistol and sword but I still had one that I keep as a backup tucked in the back of my sash. Well I shot him."

"You shot James!?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Yeah I grazed his arm. 'Course then he had me hauled off and thrown in the brig where I spent the vast majority of the last week. So this is not exactly how I had planned on coming back to you. But I'm here now."

"And we are glad you are, Becky." Elizabeth squeezed Becky's hand. She smiled.

That afternoon Will went down to the blacksmith's shop, which he now owned, and Becky and Elizabeth caught up on the past five years. Becky told her all about her adventures as a pirate captain. Elizabeth told Becky all about the happenings of Port Royal and her and Will. They talked about how the Commodore had gotten a bit strange in the past five years, about the ball the Turner's were planning for the following week, how Lizzie and Will had been trying to have kids for the past two years without any luck.

"Don't worry Lizzie. I'm sure it will happen soon. You just have to be patient."

The rest of the week was spent getting Becky a gown for the upcoming party and finalizing details for the event. Becky missed her crew, her ship and the sea but it was nice to be around Will and Lizzie again and back into the hustle and bustle of high society. She could handle the high society because she knew she wouldn't be there for forever. She would get back to the _Rose_ eventually.

They were about a week behind the _Courageous_. They had gotten caught in a squall line on their way to Tortuga but both ships had come out relatively unscathed. It put them a day behind what the pirates had planned but it didn't seriously affect the overall mission of rescuing Scarlet. Jack checked his compass and looked at the horizon. If the weather held they would be in Port Royal tomorrow night.

**A/N: So what did yall think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think, I love reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been sort of inspired the past couple days which is the reason for the relative speed of these updates. I can't promise that this will continue but I will say that reviews definitely help the inspiration to write. So please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Without further ado… ladies and gentlemen, children and pirates…Chapter 9.**

The day of the ball dawned bright, warm and sunny, like most days on the Caribbean island of Port Royal. Rebecca woke early and wandered out on to the balcony of her room. She enjoyed the warm sun and slight breeze knowing that the rest of the day would be busy and she would have little time to herself. Leaning against the railing she had a flashback of the last time Jack Sparrow saved her life. A small smile graced her lips and before her thoughts could travel further down the timeline she turned and went back to her room to prepare for the day.

That morning and early afternoon Becky spent helping Jeni hang decorations, helping Will rearrange furniture and calming Lizzie down so she didn't have a full blown panic attack.

At half past five Lizzie came down the stairs to find Becky in the foyer.

"Honey you need to go get ready. The guests will be here in a half hour."  
"I know Lizzie. Just a last minute touch." She placed two dozen or so red and white roses into a vase on the round table in the middle of the foyer. After arranging them so they sat right Becky headed upstairs to get ready for the party.

Once she was in her room Becky stripped out of her work dress down to her undergarments. She picked up the elegant gown that Jeni had laid out on her bed for her. Holding it up in front of her she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. After examining herself for a moment she laid the dress back on the bed and moved to the wash basin on her dresser. She heard voices downstairs and assumed guests had started to arrive. She splashed her face with the cool water then patted it dry with the towel lying next to the basin. She sat down at the vanity table and prepared to fix her hair. Jeni came in then to help Becky.

A good thirty minutes later Becky examined her hair in the mirror. Using a heated metal rod Jeni had managed to get curls into Rebecca's long thick hair. She had then tied the curled mass back with Becky's red satin ribbon in a bow at the base of her head. Jeni then helped Becky into her corset and gown. She was grateful that Jeni was merciful when lacing up the corset. Becky then stepped into the gown. Jeni laced it up the back and then Becky turned to the mirror.

The dress was a deep red. The neckline was wide and open with the shoulders barely resting upon her own. The sleeves came to her elbows with a white bow where they opened into white lace. The front panel of the bodice was white with a red lace pattern overlaid. The piping along the panels of the bodice and her waist was a dark gold. The skirt floated from her waist down to the floor.

She admired the gown for a moment before Jeni stepped with makeup. She painted Becky's lips the same red she had worn as Scarlet. And however small it was Becky was happy for that bit of familiarity. That was the only makeup Jeni applied and Becky was grateful because she greatly disliked the painted faces that seemed to be in fashion.

Jeni helped Becky step into a pair of red heeled shoes then stepped back to let her take in the full picture. Gazing in the mirror Becky barely recognized herself. After a few moments she took as deep a breath as she could and turned to Jeni who was standing by the door. Sensing her unease Jeni said,

"It's only one night, Miss Becky. And you've done this type of thing before." And Becky knew she was right. It had been more than five years but she had done this before. Jeni gave her an encouraging smile and opened the door for her. Taking one last semi-deep breath Becky walked out of the room and headed toward the staircase.

As she descended the staircase she concentrated on not tripping on the hem of her dress or slipping on the wooden stairs. Through her concentration she vaguely registered the whispers of the guests who stood in the foyer. She made her way through the foyer toward the room where the dancing and music was. When she entered the room she noticed the sudden hush that seemed to fall over the room and the eyes that turned toward her. A blush crept onto her cheeks at the attention and she tried to move swiftly into the crowd to avoid anymore.

Becky made her way around the dance floor to where Will and Elizabeth stood talking with guests. As she came up to them she curtsied and greeted them.

"Good evening."

"Good evening." There was a pause and then a gasp from Elizabeth.

"Oh my goodness! You look wonderful. I almost didn't recognize you." Becky smiled slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, as always." Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "I am sorry I was late."

"Oh don't worry dear. You aren't the last to arrive and many were early."

As the music changed Will held out his hand to Elizabeth and they headed out on the dance floor. Becky stood back and watched the party for a while.

As the evening progressed Becky was asked to dance by a couple of men. She was happy at least that none of them stepped on her toes. She also noticed that nobody really seemed to recognize her. She felt relief at that because she didn't have to answer the inquiries as to where she had been for the last five years.

At around nine o'clock Becky noticed Commodore Norrington. He had just joined the Turners. She moved closer to the trio and heard the Commodore ask,

"Where is Rebecca? I have not seen her this evening. I was under the impression that she would be here." Before Will or Elizabeth could answer Becky stepped forward and said,

"Good evening Commodore."

"Good evening ma'am." Was his distracted reply. He turned back to Will and Elizabeth and was about to continue.

"How is your arm Commodore?" Becky said quietly. Norrington turned slowly to look at her once more. A small smirk played at the edges of Becky's lips as he took in her appearance.

Becky turned from the Commodore and engaged Lizzie and Will in conversation. Norrington moved back into the crowd, apparently not wanting to discuss the matter any further. A few minutes later a man approached the three of them. He bowed to them and Becky and Lizzie curtsied in return.

The man wore a typical wig but instead of the powdered white it was a dark brown. He also wore a red overcoat with gold trimming. He seemed to know Will and Lizzie because the two and warm smiles on their faces in greeting. Their smiles took on a conspiratorial edge when the man turned to Becky.

"May I have this dance, Miss?"

"Yes you may." He gently took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Becky noticed something familiar yet odd about the man as they took up positions on the dance floor and waited with the rest of the dancers for the song to begin.

The man was a spectacular dancer. He twirled Becky around the floor almost effortlessly. The familiar waltz was a rather long one and Becky was glad because she enjoyed dancing with the man. When the song finally ended the man lead Becky off the dance floor toward the balcony for some fresh air.

Becky stood out on the balcony as the man went to get drinks for them. She tried to place where the man's familiarity came from. He seemed so familiar yet there was something odd about him that she couldn't place.

He came back and handed her a glass of champagne. She took a sip out of politeness because she truthfully did not like champagne. She placed her glass on the railing and looked up to notice the man watching her. He smiled slightly and she returned it. She looked out over the garden that lay out past the balcony.

"You look beautiful tonight, love."

**A/N: So what do yall think? Let me know with a review. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Check out my profile for a picture of Rebecca's ball gown. The picture is approximately the design of the gown but imagine it with the colors described.**


End file.
